Amnesiac
by glockengeek
Summary: L's solved the case of a company illegal testing kidnapped children... but one child hasn't been found for seven years. In 1350, the Doctor and companions meet a girl who recognises the blue Police Box, but doesn't know why. How can they return this girl when she's been missing for seven years and doesn't remember a thing?
1. The Walk

_**~Lynne~**_

"Ah you sure you don' wan a ride?" Alexis asked me in her signature cockney accent. She brushed her caramel colored hair out of her face so it wouldn't cover her dark-chocolate brown eyes, wide with slight concern. "Really, Lynne, it wou-'t be a big deal, you don' live far," She assured me. She pronounced "far" like "_fah._"

"No, it's fine. Like you said, I don't live far. I can walk from here."

_Here, _by the way, is school. We go to a catholic school in Wales, and while some people drive miles to get here, it's a conveniently paved two blocks away from my house.

"I _know_ you live, li… right there. But, you know… all the kidnappings lately. My mum's really worried about it," Alexis explained. You see, recently kids, some my age (10 years), and others not, have gone missing. Tons of missing posters are popping up on the walls, bulletins, poles, and anywhere else you can think of. In the newspaper they've had to add two more pages to the section to fit them all. Obviously some psycho killer or mastermind is up to something, and so far it doesn't look like a simple fix.

"She's especially worried abou' you, ya know. She knows you walk to and from school every day."

"Lexi, I'll be _fine," _I persuaded. A beat up minivan pulled through the flow-zone. That was Alexis's mum. Alexis glanced at her mum through the window. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Positive." She picked up her bag and hesitated. "Look, I'll call you as soon as I get home. And I'll tell you how utterly kidnapped I am, you know, me being home and all." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. See you tomorrow!" She hopped into the minivan, and before the door even closed the van was rolling away.

As soon as the parking lot was clear enough, I crossed the lot and the street to start my walk home. Like I was getting kidnapped! Right. I'm not gonna get kidnapped. I've been on the route hundreds of times before. Nothing bad has ever happened. Why would it happen now?

_**~Alexis~**_

Before I had even been able to close the passenger door, mum started to drive away. Just like her, too, always impatient. She's quite a busy-body, you know? And a worry-wart. Although her worries about Lynne are somewhat reasonable and justified.

"So how was school?" Mum asked as she made a turn onto the street. Except not in the right direction towards our neighborhood. I'm not good at directions, and I can only hope I'll get better within the next six years before I even attempt to get my license, but I know _that _much.

"Fine, Mum-."

"Didn't you ask Alexis for a ride?" She questioned. I could only see the back of her hair, which was black with silver highlights due to age, but I can only imagine her overly-irritated face to match her worry-wart (I told you, didn't I?) voice.

"Yes, Mum, I did but-!"

"So she already got a ride? Is her mum pickin' her up, then?"

"Well, no…"

"That girl. She's walkin' home, isn't she? Stubborn, she is," Mum shook her head. She took another turn, and I realized she had just circled the whole school. Now we were facing the direction Lynne goes to get to her house.

"Mum, we're not gonna follow her, are we?"

I straightened up to see Mum's face in the rearview mirror. Her eyes were wide as she shook her head, "Of course we're following her."

I groaned lightly. Like I said, Mum's a worry-wart. The girl doesn't give up.

"That girl… stubborn, she is," Mum repeated.

Oh Mum… stubborn she is…


	2. Unwanted Discovery

**Lynne**

The door slammed behind me and I struggled to breathe. My chest heaved inside my catholic uniform. What… almost happened? Those guys… they were definitely bad news. And… and why was Alexis's mom doing, following me?

_I was walking past some business buildings on the block before mine. I always go this way, and I walked through the city street with ease. Everything was so familiar… and the people here… they weren't evil. They looked like me, well, they're not ten year old school girls. They were just business people, shopping people, people hanging out – minding their own business. Yeah, cause that man eating a late lunch is gonna decide to kidnap me. He's probably seen me walk through here a million times._

_Suddenly my hair stood on edge. I had a strange tingling feeling. A flash of deep blue was on the outside of my vision. I stopped by a police box and turned around to spy two men… big men. One was white, and one looked Asian. The Asian guy was wearing a dark hood and… a big duffel bag. I didn't even wanna know what was in it. They were both… staring… at… me…_

_I started to walk faster, hoping that they were just curious onlookers who liked looking tough. On a whim I turned a corner. Guess I'm taking the scenic route. As I turned, I was able to glimpse the men. And, yes, they were definitely following me. As soon as I turned around the building and was temporarily out of their sight, I ran as fast as I could. _

_I noticed, too late, that the corner turned into an alley._

"_Shit!" I hissed. I made a u-turn, hoping that I could back out of there and keep running before I got cornered in. But I saw the shadows before I turned to see their matches. The men were already standing there, positioned to block any kind of exit for me. Asian was still holding the bag, but the white guy now had a small, silver object in his hand._

"_Oh, Little Girl…" White Guy tsked tsked. "First graders shouldn't be cussing and running down streets by themselves."_

First grader? _Did he seriously just call me a _first grader? _Rude!_

"_I-I'm not a first grader," I choked. What am I, stupid? Scream for heavens' sake! I opened my mouth, and hoped that at least the guy eating a late lunch would hear me and come running to see what's going on._

"_Al- she's gonna scream!" Asian warned. White Guy - Al – held up his silver object – a gun – and I let out all I got._

_Then there was noise. There was my screaming, tires screeching, and a gun shot. I wasn't able to comprehend exactly what had just happened… it had all happened in hyper drive. But before I knew it, a minivan was pulled through the alley, Al was on the floor, moaning, and Asian guy was making a run for me._

"_Alright, little girl, that's enough of this-"_

"_LYNNE! __**RUN!**__" In a split second I recognized the Alexis lookalike in the minivan. I looked to the right and saw a door into the building. I made a run for it and yanked it open, slammed it behind me, and ran. The first sight I saw was pure white and a whole set of stairs. I heard a __**thunk**_ _on the door and I started ascending. At the next door I ran through and shut it behind me._

Were those guys the kidnappers? Or was I just unlucky? Was it a coincidence? I wonder if white guy is still knocked out! Is he alright – why do I care if he's alright? He was trying to… what, kidnap me, kill me and what-not? I wonder if Asian is on the stairs. I wonder if he suspected I ran in through this door…

"Look, a girl!"

"What is she doing here?"

"Is she new?"

"Maybe she's here to rescue us!"

"Of course she's not here to rescue us, she's probably gonna be one of us. You guys are so stupid!"

I noticed where I was suddenly. It had carpets, and a hallway format… almost like I was in a hotel. Except the hotel rooms didn't have walls… they had bars. It looked more like a prison… or a kennel for large dogs. But I knew it wasn't a prison. The jail isn't in this part of Cardiff.

"Is she alright?"

"She looks like she's run a marathon…"

There were people in the cages… mostly kids and teenagers… but some adults too. The closest cage to the right of me had a boy, my age, with white hair and a pale, sickly face. A large – no – huge bump on the side of his forehead. I saw that face before…

_MISSING:…_

A picture… or poster… in a newspaper… on a wall. Missing children. Teens, adults… kids my age. That boys face on one of them. Except somethings different. The face on the poster didn't have a tumor. Or pale, sickly skin.

I took a couple of shocked steps towards him. "My god…" I whispered.

"You look like you've seen a ghost!" The boy informed me.

"What happened to your -?"

I heard loud footsteps outside the door. I turned to check the door. I didn't see anything, but I heard voices. "_Check… here…"_

On an impulse, I made a dash towards the end of the hallway. I noticed a pile of large boxes just stacked by the end. I jumped behind them. They were fairly large, but I sucked in a breath, hardened by under-developed abs, and tried to shrink myself as best as I could.

"What are you doing? Why are you hiding?" A girl with red hair and red scars all over her face asked from her prison.

Quickly I shouted, "If any thugs come in here, don't tell them I'm here, ok?" I shouted as loudly as I could without yelling loud enough for any men outside to hear me. Hopefully.

"Okay, I will!" The girl said. She repeated my words to her neighbors, and I closed my eyes tight. Then the door opened quite loudly and I heard more footsteps.

"Okay – !" What sounded like Asian guy started.

"_What the hell?"_ Al shouted.

"_What the hell is this!" _Asian echoed.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be here!" A third voice yelled. Suddenly, there were more footsteps again. I didn't dare peek around the boxes to see what was going on. But I did open my eyes, and when I did, I saw on the labels these boxes were full of some kinda medicine. Or, I can assume some kinda chemical, because it was something scientific that I couldn't pronounce. I heard a _whizz!_ And then silence.

"What do we do now, boss?"

"Get another cage."

"But-!"

"This is no different then what we've been doing. This time they're already wanted criminals and were gonna end up in jail anyway."

More footsteps. I waited a second, then let out a sigh of relief.

"…Stephen, go get the shipment."

_CRAP! They weren't gone yet!_

I heard someone come near the boxes. His footsteps got louder as he got closer.

_I shouldn't listened to Alexis…_

I heard his hands come down on the box directly in front of me, and I heard his groans as he lifted it up.

_Why am I so stupid?_

"What's this?" The man said. I stared up at him with wide eyes.


	3. Spongecake

**L**

Not taking my eyes away from the screen, I addressed the man who had just entered the room. "Hello, Watari. Do you have something to tell me?" It wasn't really a question. I was 80.5% positive Watari had something relative to say about the case I was working on. It was either that or he had noticed was almost finished with my strawberry cheesecake and wanted to know if I would like another one. I took another bite of the delicious dessert.

"Several things have just happened relative to your case."

"Well, then start telling me these details."

The man took sighed and took another breath to replace his air supply so he could start telling me his information.

"Some of the agents working on this case has come up with more results on your suspect list. The Omega Cheese Company and the Triple W Company have both been thoroughly search. Although Triple W was found to be carrying illegal drugs, it was not holding any children, and the drugs were already tested, so there is no need to use any kidnapped victims for anything."

I absorbed this information like a sponge. That's me… a sugary, messy haired, pale sponge. A really good sponge at that. Maybe after I'm done with my cheesecake I'll ask Watari for some Vanilla-berry spongecake. At that thought I once again sucked the cheesy, sugary food solid off of my fork.

"What of the KMI?" I asked.

"Besides the fact that they are the only suspected company left, there have been several recent incidents connected to the KMI," Watari replied.

I still had my eyes glued in a metaphorical sense to the bright computer screen.

Watari, not getting a response, continued, "Our undercover agents have found old boxes with the labels ripped off."

"Suspicious indeed…" I mumbled.

"Also, a ten year old girl and two wanted convicts have gone missing near the area. We have two witnesses."

"Where are these witnesses?" I questioned, a little more engaged in the conversation. My cheesecake supply dwindled.

"Not at the moment, sir, but we will be able to bring them in tomorrow."

"Wonderful."

"Sir-?"

"Yes, Watari, please get me some Vanilla-berry spongecake."I absent-mindedly held out my empty plate and didn't put my hand down until it had been lifted off.

"Thank you," I added before Watari turned around and left the room.


End file.
